


Do you ship it?

by animelover11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), All the miraculous characters really just those are the most important, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, LadyNoir - Freeform, Like 17/18, Marichat, Reveal, ladrien, real life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelover11/pseuds/animelover11
Summary: Marinette one night makes a random comic of her crush and her as superheroes and posts it under her url miraculous_ladybug.What she didn’t expect was it to go viral and for Adrien to see it and say how much he loves it the next day at school. So was she really to blame for making a whole series of it?Adrien is thrilled to see miraculous_ladybug is posting more comics and finds himself creating a fan account for it under the url ur_black_cat.What happens when he comments on one of the chapters and miraculous_ladybug actually responds?An AU where Mari made up miraculous ladybug and no one knows it and Adrien falls for the funny and creative author he chats to online.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Do you ship it?

“Ouch!” she said as she brushed a hand over her forehead. She had slammed her head way to hard on her desk. Marinette may of have another bruise starting to form now but Adrien- fucking ADRIEN AGRESTE- had said he loved her comic. He hadn’t know it was her comic exactly but still. She had to give herself a pat on the back for that one.

————

It all began when she had gotten way to engrossed in another marvel movie for the hundredth time and thought hey I could be such a better superhero. Because really was it so hard to save everybody? So she started doodling on her computer like usual and found she actually looked pretty good as a superhero in red spandex. maybe ladybug could be her superhero name. And so she got lost drawing out scenes of her as ladybug and of course she needed a side kick so what about.. Adrien yeah that would be dreamy. Okay so he needed a costume too ... and his favorite animal was a cat so a black cat costume would be cool. And so by the time she went to sleep it was 5am in the morning and she had drawn out a whole comic strip and decided to post it on instagram on her spare account miraculous_ladybug (What can she say she loves ladybugs.)

And then all shit hit the fan the next morning- or same day technically- as she wakes up and helps at the bakery and checks her phone at the end of the day and her jaw hits the floor because it’s been less than a day and already her post has gone viral. Thousands of posts under the hashtag #miraculous were posted and she had no idea how this happened. After investing she sees freaking Jagged Stone had posted saying to check out this amazing comic and from there it blew up. Needless to say thought she was still asleep and had to pinch herself to check.

But turns out she hadn’t imagined it all as on Monday Ayla had gushed about this amazing superhero comic Mari would love so when she looked over to see it was her comic .. She honestly didn’t know how to feel. On one had omg so many people had seen her work but on the other hand how many people had seen it and didn’t like it ? It was terrifying. Maybe being a superhero wasn’t as great as sleepy Marinette though it was. But then Adrien and Nino had walked over and heard the end of Ayla’s rant “I mean Mari it’s so beautiful the artist is clearly as talented as you and the characters are fantastic I mean it’s only like 20 pages long but there so much conveyed. Ughh I’m dying to get more”. “Of what” Adrien had asked curiously. And Ayla started ranting again shoving her phone in front of Adrien’s face so he could read it. And Marinette freaked out internally of course but didn’t want to say hey don’t look at that comic I made of us as superheroes as I have a massive crush on you! So she stewed in anxiety so sure she was gonna be found out and now he’d say “wow Mari I never want to speak to you again you weirdo”-only to actually be startled to hear “hey this is actually fantastic! Ayla I love it, who made it” from Adrien. ADRIEN. Ayla had replied saying “it was posted by someone with the url miraculous_ladybug on instagram so I’m presuming them but they haven’t posted since Saturday.“ So Nino and her read it too (well she pretended to be reading) only for Nino to also say that it was “pretty rad”.

And now she was at home after hearing half he class talk about how amazing her comic was. Adrien’s voice kept playing in her mind on repeat and so she drew out another comic of him. It was him as chat noir and showed him transforming from his civilian form. She needed a name for him though so it Adrien didn’t get suspicious. Hmm a name begins with A erm ... Adriel? That’s not to similar right? And so she posted more miraculous comics (at 2am this time) only for the same to happen.

And so could anyone blame her for making more and more when people loved it- especially Adrien?

She scrolled through the comments under her latest comic smiling to her self as she read one particularly punny comment.

ur_black_cat- Wow my lady I never expected to be so paw-sitively enthralled. It’s a purr-fect story and I must say I am feline like this is going to be a paw-some tail. Hopefully there is a Paw-sibility chat noir starts to use cat puns.

Well she did know Adrien liked his puns so she found herself saying:

miraculous_ladybug- great idea Chaton @ur_black_cat I might try to see if I can fit some puns in the next comic ~~

Oh she could wait to get started on it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually have never written a story before so I don’t know if this is good or not so let me know if anyone like this and wants more.


End file.
